Cat and Mouse
by cowsareyummy
Summary: All Sasuke can think about is having Sakura in his bed, and he is determind to have it that way. Sakura, on the other hand, is doing all she can to push away her desires of doing just that.


disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"You are such a workaholic!"

Sakura sighed, trying to ignore her friend's harangue.

"When your not busy serving up tables at that fancy shmancy restaurant, you stay locked up in here _reading! _Really, Sakura, you need to get a life!" Ino briefly put her lecture on hold to catch her breath. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope," replied Sakura, cool and unfazed. Ino groaned.

Suddenly the book Sakura had clasped in her hand was flung onto the floor. "Ino! Why'd you do that? Now I lost my page!"

As Sakura, reached to pick up her book, Ino swiftly intervened and blocked it from her path.

"Sakura," said Ino, trying to keep her voice calm, "Just listen to me for a second, okay?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Alright. Go ahead."

Ino let out a breath of relief. "Thank you. Now, there's a party tonight. A big one. Everyone's going. Just come with me this one time, and I won't beg you to go anywhere else."

"But—"

"No!" said Ino adamantly, "Trash whatever excuses you have. It's our first Friday night as seniors, just come and stay the _whole _three hours, and then you can leave. After that, you won't ever hear from me again. Promise."

"Fine. Who's party?"

Ino smiled. "Sasuke's"

"Are you kidding me? You want me to go to a party at that womanizer's house? No way!"

"Sakura!"

"Okay, Okay."

"Yes!" cheered Ino in triumph. "Now go change. The party starts in five minutes...and don't wear anything corny."

"I'll just wear this."

Ino eyedSakura's slacks and blouse skeptically. She walked hurriedly into Sakura's closet and emerged later with a small black dress under her arm. "I knew even _you_ would have one of these in your closet. Why haven't you ever worn it?"

"Ugh, I got it from a friend," groaned Sakura, "And I never wore it because it's…you know…"

"What?"

"You know…" repeated Sakura, blushing.

"No, I don't know."

"It's, well…_slutty_," Sakura said under her breath.

Ino sighed. "This is nothing compared to what's gonna be at that party, trust me. Now stop whining and put it on!" She flung the dress at Sakura, who wrinkled her nose, but obediently changed into it nonetheless."

* * *

"Damn Sasuke, this is one badass party."

"Hn," said Sasuke, uninterested. He was too busy looking around his crowded house for someone he could get acquainted with in bed. His parents were only going to be gone for another few days, so he might as well make use of the lack of parental supervision while it lasted.

"Hey, Sasuke," said a sultry voice to his right. He turned in annoyance to the brunette who was stroking his shoulder. "Nice party. Can we go upstairs?"

"No," said Sasuke blandly, pulling himself away from the girl who did not meet his elevated standards.

Suddenly, someone who _did _meet those standards walked in: a pink-haired girl in a tight black dress.

"Is that…Sakura?" asked Sasuke, shocked.

"Yeah, that's her," said a nearby Naruto.

"Who knew she had such a great bod," said Sasuke under his breath.

Naruto grimaced at his friend's vulgarity, the one rather unappealing quality that recently emerged in Sasuke.

"She just doesn't usually wear clothes like that," said Naruto, "I don't see why you have to be such a perv about it."

"Just because you think 24/7 about Hinata, doesn't mean everyone else has singular interests, as well," retorted Sasuke.

Naruto glared and turned away, defeated, while Sasuke refocused his attention on Sakura. He started at her feet. She wore high black heels with straps. Her legs looked smooth and creamy, up until they were hidden from view by the hem of her dress, which clung to her tightly and displayed her curvaceous figure. Sakura's pink hair was pulled back in a tight bun, with strands dangling in her face. She wore no make up. Not Sasuke's usual type, but he longed for her soft skin to be pressing against his.

His mind was made. Pushing through the massive crowd and dodging any attempts at conversation, he made his way towards the very noticeable head of pink hair with only one intention in mind.

* * *

Sakura hesitantly walked through the front door of the Uchiha mansion with Ino by her side. She gasped as she took in the massive size of the house and the huge crowd that managed to fill it. Ino wasn't joking when she said it was going to be a big party.

"Look!" squealed Ino, "Here comes Sasuke now!" She indicated to a tall, lean figure, clad in his usual shirt & shorts apparel.

Ino sighed lustily. "I'd tap that."

Sakura suppressed her immediate sense of nausea. "Why would you want to spend any time with someone interested in the sole purpose of getting you in bed?"

Ino looked at her with shock. "Wouldn't you want to get in bed with that hunky piece of—"

"Hey Sakura," said Sasuke seductively as he finally reached his destination.

This greeting took Sakura by surprise, due to their lack of previous conversing.

"Hi," said Sakura succinctly. Before he could open his mouth a second time, Sakura was already twenty feet ahead of him at the punch table.

Quickly regaining his composure, he marched towards her again, determined to not let her get away from him this time.

"Hello again," he said, coming up from behind her. She gave a little jump, and then faced him.

"Is there something that you want?" asked Sakura, trying to approach the situation professionally.

Sasuke smirked. "Now that you mention it, I would like very much if you would accompany me upstairs."

Sakura gritted her teeth as she realized what he was trying to get her to do. "No thank you." She turned on her heel and was about to walk away when Sasuke reached out and securely grasped her wrist. He leaned in towards her ear, his breath prickling Sakura's neck, and whispered, "If you don't, I wouldn't mind taking you by force."

He was teasing, of course, but the two were already attracting quite a few glances and Sakura didn't want to make a bigger scene.

"Alright," she said, irritated at having been pressured into doing something she didn't want to for a second time. If he tried to pull anything, she would be sure not to let him.

Sasuke smiled and let go of her wrist. "This way."

Heads turned in interest and jealousy as Sasuke led Sakura upstairs. He opened a door to his right and pulled Sakura in.

The room was large and dark, with only a large plasma screen TV lighting it. Multiple DVDs and electronic devices were littered in front of it. Across from said TV was a black leather couch, but other than that, the room was bare.

"You can sit down over there," said Sasuke, indicating to the couch, "or you can throw in a DVD or whatever. I'll get us some drinks." And with that he left, closing the door behind him.

Sakura felt awkward. Unsure of what to do, she sat on the couch (which she found quite comfortable) and considered sneaking out of the party while he was gone. Just as she decided she would try climbing out the window, the door opened again. Sasuke walked in with two glasses of god-knows-what and Sakura made a mental note not to drink it. He handed Sakura a glass, and she accepted it reluctantly, though she did not drink it.

Sasuke, on the other hand, tilted the glass and took a long sip. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched how Sakura moved and eyed her curves with interest. Perhaps a little too much interest, as he then spilled a large portion of his drink on his shirt. Sakura laughed.

Sasuke smirked and then pulled off his shirt, silencing Sakura instantly. "Looks like I'll have to put on a different shirt," Sasuke smiled.

Sakura's mouth was ajar as she drank in the sight of his chiseled torso. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to lie on his chest, but she quickly shrugged off the desire. Dazed, she took a huge sip of her drink without realizing it, and as she did, she hoped desperately that it contained no alcohol. The glass slipped from her hand and spilled its contents on the carpet, leaving Sakura in even more shock.

"Sorry!" she squeaked.

"Don't worry. It's no big deal. I'll clean it later," said Sasuke soothingly.

Sakura took a deep breath and when she regained her composure, she realized that Sasuke was now in very close proximity to her, and still shirtless.

Sasuke must have sensed her unease, because he then asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…I have to go." But as she got up she felt dizzy and the room started to spin, so she sat back down. Sasuke reached for her arm and pulled her close. "Please stay."

He pinned himself on top of her, and Sakura, too confused to respond, warily tried to push away her own desires, which were incited by Sasuke's bare chest against her own. His lips met hers in a fiery passion as his arm sweeped in under her dress and caressed her thighs. Sakura was suddenly overwhelmed with desire, and longed for him to do things to her that shocked even herself. Suddenly his other hand was reaching farther up her dress and stopped at her bra. It snaked beneath it's lacy fabric and began fingering her hard breast. A loud moan escaped from Sakura's lips. She had never felt this sort of ecstasy or eroticism before. She wrapped her legs tightly around his and continued kissing Sasuke fervently.

Suddenly, Sakura's conscience came back to her and she, though reluctantly, pushed Sasuke away. Still dizzy, she ran towards the door and, within a few seconds, was outside, running back home.

Tears of rage were in her eyes. How could she let him do that to her? How could she let him touch her? She was angry and ashamed, but a part of her wished she had stayed. Her house was about another mile away, but she would make it in good time if she kept running. Sakura hoped with all her heart that Monday would never come and that she would never have to face Sasuke again, because if she did, she was afraid she would no longer have the strength to refuse him.

* * *

That's my first FanFic, so please give me any feedback or suggestions you may have.


End file.
